


Храни меня...

by Amiram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melodrama, Romance, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоя на самой грани зла, необходимо иметь хоть какой-то якорь, удерживающий тебя на краю.<br/>И сделать это может только тот, кому ты отдал свое сердце. Навсегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храни меня...

***  
Змей Горыныч проснулся рано, зевнул во всю усаженную клыками пасть и не спеша выполз наружу из пещеры. Широко раздувая узкие ноздри, с наслаждением вдохнул холодный утренний воздух, дымно чихнул и, расправив крылья, взлетел. Сильное тело его легко поймало потоки ветра, поднялось выше в небо. Змей, с восторгом заложив крутой вираж, направился к черному замку, что возвышался на горе рядом, и облетел его пару раз, взрывая тишину своим приветственным воем. Сначала подумал с обидой, что ничего ему сегодня не обломится, но витражное окно в башне отворилось, и недовольный Кащей махнул ему рукой. Кажется и поорал что-то об идиотах драконах, которым не спится в такую рань, но теперь испортить настроение Змея уже ничего не могло, вильнул он хвостом, развернулся и уже через пару минут приземлился у своей пещеры, заставив содрогнуться землю.  
Однако что-то разлилось в воздухе, какая-то угроза, и хоть и пришло время охоты, но чувство внутреннее подсказывало ему, что не время отходить от пещеры. И пусть охотников до смерти Кащеевой долгое уж время не находилось, не собирался Змей рисковать жизнью его Егорушки.  
Он улегся у пещеры, оглядывая окрестности, не помышляя уж больше о еде, ожидая, во что его животное предчувствие выльется. Однако время шло, ничего не происходило, а Змей вдруг неожиданно для себя самого вспомнил тот день, когда впервые увидел Кащея возле своего жилища. 

Вернее, это был поздний вечер. Змей и полетал, и размялся, почесав спину среди молодняка, разросшегося перед его старой горкой, и на сокровища свои полюбоваться слазил в секретную часть пещеры, а теперь вот провожал солнце, щурясь на него золотыми глазами. Только самый краешек его оставался еще над горизонтом, когда Змей услышал крики людей, что далеко разносились в чистом вечернем воздухе. Он схоронился в пещере у самого входа и скоро увидел, как на вытоптанную им поляну поднимается, тяжело дыша, паренек в окровавленной одежде. В руках он сжимал сундук, едва тащил его, но не бросал, хоть и совсем из сил выбился. Затравленно огляделся и хотел уже в пещеру нырнуть, да тут выскочили следом за ним вооруженные люди, стали подходить и кричать что-то своими пронзительными голосами.  
Змей поначалу на них и внимания не обратил - глаз не мог оторвать он от черноволосого беглеца, что откинул растрепавшуюся косу за спину, заглянул с отчаянной надеждой в пещеру, но развернулся со страхом навстречу преследователям и выронил сундук из ослабевших рук. Нежных, тонких рук. Сам, словно куколка – изящный, высокий, весь ладный, просто загляденье. Дракон, с данным ему людьми именем Змей Горыныч, с самого первого взгляда почувствовал внутри ту сжигающую его потребность, жадность, желание, что заставляли его тащить себе в логово золото и камни драгоценные. А уж этот черноволосый почище любой драгоценности из его запасов был.  
А преследователи наступали на парня, ржавыми мечами да кольями размахивали.  
\- Сгинь, нечистый! Колдун проклятый! Нежить!  
\- Да вы что! – взмолился парень голосом, который растекся у Змея по жилам огнем золотым. – Это же я, Егор! Как же… Да что с вами!  
\- Егор, ага! А живой почему, Егор? Тебя же вон Васька уже и мечом проткнул, и на рогатину поднял – а тебе все равно! – загалдели мужики, завопили, наступая плотным полукругом.  
\- Я не знаю! – чуть не заплакал беглец. – Это, наверное, ведьма порчу навела! Она же хотела, чтоб я у нее учился, чтоб полюбовником стал, а я не хочу народ губить! Это она!  
В голосе звучало отчаяние, но результатов оно не дало – преследовавшие парнишку мужики рассмеялись только, да продолжили наступать, ощерившись оружием.  
\- Хватит напраслину возводить! Не вали все на ведунью, она нам помощница, а ты нежить! Вон и смерть свою в сундуке таскаешь!  
\- Ка… какую смерть?  
\- Не прикидывайся! Она нам рассказала, что в сундуке утка, в ней заяц, в нем яйцо, а в яйце игла. Если иглу ту сломать – смерть тебе!  
\- Я не знал! Это она дала! – крикнул парень отчаянно, да результата не добился – не слушал его никто и конец приближался все быстрее. И увидать бы ему тут и смерть свою, да только взревел в пещере Змей, задрожала под его ногами земля, и выскочил он перед толпой, закрывая черноволосого своим телом, защищая его, потому что внутри все кричало, звенело, набатом било: «Мой! Мой! Мой!»  
Бой, вернее, бойня долгой не была. Хоть Змей и являлся из рода не самых больших драконов, но пара десятков людей для него проблемой не стала. Когда же он обернулся к пещере, слизывая с узкой морды кровь человеческую, то увидел, что чудо черноволосое совсем его и не боится. Ну просто вообще на настоящего дракона внимания не обращает, а, открыв сундук, сворачивает голову утке.  
\- Точно, верно ведь, - шептал как в бреду юноша, раздирая птицу и вытаскивая за задние лапы зайца. – Сейчас все увижу! Ах, ведьма! Погубила душу мою! Ничего, сам все закончу!  
Голову зайцу в момент свернул, вытащил нож из-за голенища сапог и, вспоров брюхо косому, достал окровавленное яйцо. Змей, глядя на его лицо безумное, понял, что вот прямо сейчас его сокровище и умрет. Хорошо с одной стороны – можно затащить в схорон и положить там, любоваться… Но, как знал Змей, все мертвое быстро портится, да и не хотелось ему видеть, как гаснут прекрасные синие глаза, как эти нежные руки становятся холодными и безжизненными. Он воистину змеиным движением скользнул к Егору и длинным языком выдернул у того из рук яйцо.  
\- Эй! Да что это! – вскочил парнишка и кинулся на Змея, совсем потеряв и страх и опаску. – Отдай! Ты не имеешь права забирать! Я сам, сам умереть хочу! Ну, да ладно, жми! Жми на яйцо, раздави вместе с иглой проклятой!  
Змей же оттер парня в сторону могучим плечом, осторожно положил яйцо в сундук, обвил его языком, да и сиганул в провал пещеры.  
\- Стой! Куда?! – неслось ему вслед, кажется, даже за ним полез Егор в темноту, да куда ему – во мраке не видит, так и отстал. А Змей спрятал сундук, решив позже его схоронить получше, уберечь яйцо, получить черноволосое чудо себе навсегда, навечно! 

Смерть-то он Егоровскую спрятал, да вот парень никак не хотел ни жить, ни тем более его собственностью становиться. В первую ночь оттеснил его дракон в сторону накиданных у стены еловых лап, что сам содрал с вековой красавицы, да и зажал его там хвостом, к себе ближе подтащил, замурлыкал, как котяра разожравшийся. А Егор хоть и испугался Змея, о котором в городке неподалеку каких только слухов не ходило, но день у него выдался напряженный, посопротивлялся он маленько, попинал зеленую гладкую чешую, но она была такой теплой, что вскоре Егор пригрелся, закрыл свои синие заплаканные очи и заснул, подложив под щеку ладошки.  
Змей чуть не зарычал от необъяснимого чувства, что стало распирать его холодное до сегодняшнего дня сердце. Этот человечишка со странным коротким именем Егор сломал все его представление о мире. Дракон вздыхал, дракон думал и пытался понять, что ему с этим делать, но один взгляд на бледное лицо – и он увязал в трясине привязанности и желания все глубже.  
Ах, какие он питал надежды на утро, желал увидеть светлое лицо и улыбку чуда своего, но они не сбылись – парнишка был мрачен, иногда принимался плакать или кричать, просить, требовать у дракона свою смерть! Прямо сейчас и навечно! Но Змей лишь мотал отрицательно длинной мордой, не скрывая, что понимает язык человечий, шумно вздыхал и уворачивался от юноши, что набрасывался на него с кулаками.  
\- Ах, так?! – кричал впадающий в истерику парень. – Тогда я уйду! Надоела, скотина зеленая!  
Но дракон скользил перед ним, закрывая своим телом все отходы от пещеры, давал понять, что никуда он свою добычу не отпустит! Егор злился, стучал по чешуе кулаками, потом устал и затих, привалившись спиной к нагретой солнцем скале. А Змей, выбрав момент, когда глаза синие закрылись, молнией метнулся в небо на охоту, высматривая добычу, что попроще – а ну, как сбежит его Егор, пока он тут облака распугивает?!  
Но Егор не сбежал, встретил Змея равнодушным взглядом, даже на овцу не отвлекся, словно и голоден не был. Змей уже хотел ее сам сожрать, да только потянуло со стороны тропы нехоженой жаром да беспокойством. Змей только далеко отсюда, дома у себя испытывавший такие чувства, встал в защитную позу, взъерошил костяные гребни на морде и шее, расправил крылья, да направил в сторону незванной гостьи свой хвост с шипом отравленным.  
\- Да ты никак защищать его вздумал?! – раздался мелодичный голос, и из-за деревьев показалась молодая, очень красивая ведунья. Ведунья, как представлялась она соседям да жителям городка, а на самом деле ведьма сильная из далёкой страны. Именно оттуда был родом и Змей.  
Он низко зарычал, выгибая шею дугой и прикидывая шансы – по всему выходило, что колдунья слабее его, и это наполнило дракона уверенностью. Он спрятал жало и обвил замершего юношу хвостом вокруг талии.  
\- Да ясно, ясно, - нахмурилась женщина, чьи волосы оттенка меди трепал ветер, поднимая вверх. – Твое это теперь, так?  
Дракон кивнул.  
\- Покупаю! – женщина хищно посмотрела на черноволосого, а тот хоть и боялся, но выступил вперед.  
\- Зачем я тебе? За что ты меня прокляла, несчастная?!  
Захохотала колдунья, залилась смехом, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
\- Несчастная?! Я?! Ну уж нет, а вот тебе жизнь медом не покажется – только ступи с его горки – мигом ко мне попадешь, а я-то тебе устрою… Вековые пытки!  
\- Да за что?!  
\- Ах, теперь он спрашивает! – стремительно стареющая красавица сделала пару шагов вперед, отмахнувшись от подобравшегося Змея. – Ты меня отверг! Ты мой дар отверг! Ты!.. Проклинаю тебя, пусть смерть твою все ищут, живи вечно – один, всеми ненавидимый!  
Парень всхлипнул, но тихо, едва дракон услышал, а ведьме сказал:  
\- Я не…  
\- Не любишь женщин? – с ненавистью прищурилась та. – Вот и поплатишься за это!  
\- Я все равно… - парнишка шмыгнул носом, но глаза зажглись злостью, - Все равно отомщу тебе, бесовское отродье! Берегись, Дилайла!  
Ответом ему был смех, Дилайла – столетняя уж колдунья – только повеселилась, глядя на расстроенное, но решительное лицо глупого человечка.  
\- Так не продашь? Ну, значит, береги его, - насмешкой опалила дракона, - а то не ровен час – уведу!  
И, развернувшись, пошла прочь среди расступающихся перед ней деревьев.  
Дракон расслабился, присел на хвост, по обыкновению, а Егор зло пнул мертвую овцу, капая слезами на грудь. Змей заворчал, успокаивая, оттеснил к пещере и свился вокруг черноволосого юноши кольцом. Все, мое! Никому не отдам!

Однако чем дальше – тем тяжелее становилось обоим: Егор никак принять свою одинокую жизнь изгоя не мог, душой тянулся к прошлому, никак не хотел верить, что все прошло и не вернется, а дракон, на него глядючи, тоже смурнел, пытался расшевелить, поднять настроение своей кукле бледной. Однако не удавалось ему это: парнишка ел, только когда уж невмоготу становилось, не смеялся, не интересовался ничем. Змей ему даже монеток да колечек понатаскал из схорона-то, как на такое решился только, да на Егрушку его богатство никакого впечатления не произвело – спросил он лишь про яйцо со смертью своей, а когда покачал Змей отрицательно головой, пнул монетки, да ушел в угол.  
Однажды случилось страшное – улетел Змей Горыныч на охоту, да подальше, а то в городке уж волноваться народ начал, кричать, что лютует нечисть, в старых горах живущая. Вот так и улетел он на полдня, а когда вернулся, не застал чудо свое черноволосое ни в пещере, ни в окрестностях. Взревел тогда он в глухой тоске, взмахнул крыльями и поднялся в небо, высматривая Егора среди густых лесов, да гор высоких. И нашел – лежал его юноша, разметав черные косы по пыльной земле. Лежал под скалой, с которой вниз, видно, и бросился. Сел рядом дракон, притих, затаилась в груди боль великая, нечеловеческая. Так и не шелохнулся он до самого вечера, когда человек перед ним вздохнул протяжно и сел, с трудом стон сдерживая.  
Подхватил тогда его Змей передними лапами, принес к пещере и, не в силах сдержать чувство темное, что в его груди разрасталось, и которому не было названия в драконьем языке, прошелся горячим языком по рукам в пыли, по шее, по лицу, в крови испачканному. А Егор лишь спросил глухо:  
\- Отдашь яйцо?  
Заскулил тогда Змей, попятился, но яйца не отдал. Отвернулся юноша, не взглянул больше в сторону глупого Змея и ушел в пещеру – в темноту самую забился.  
Всю ночь не спал дракон, все думал, решался, а к утру уже знал, что никак не обойтись ему без визита к матери его, великой драконьей колдунье.  
Едва рассвело, опоясал он горку свою охранными заклинаниями, что успел узнать за свою не особо и долгую по драконьим меркам жизнь, зашел в пещеру, повздыхал над скорченной фигуркой Егорушки, тронул его кончиком языка на прощанье, да и взмыл в синее небо, взяв курс на свою далекую родину.

Долго, долго не было Змея распроклятого, и Егор, не сумевший и шагу ступить за очерченный им круг, начал думать, что бросил его ветреный дракон. Да уже и припасы подходили к концу, хорошо хоть, что ручеек из скалы выбивался, и скучно было до изнеможения, раньше-то хоть на Змея глупого можно было поругаться, обозвать его, а потом лечь среди его сияющих колец и любоваться переливами ровной чешуи. А какие глаза у Змея! Золотые, глубокие, с мыслями, словно рыбы, проплывающими в их глубине, с вертикальными зрачками, что расширялись и становились почти круглыми, когда смотрел он на Егора долгими вечерами.  
Юноша поежился своим мыслям ненормальным – да где же это видано, чтобы человек тосковал по змеюке летающей?! И тут же словно водой окатило: а сам-то кто? Человек? Да ой ли?  
Так и вышло, что когда усталый дракон, едва взмахивая тяжелыми крыльями, опустился на своей горке, Егорушка выскочил из пещеры и кинулся к нему, обнял изящную морду и закрыл глаза, приговаривая:  
\- Вот ведь змеюка бесчувственная! Куда ж так надолго-то улетал? Ненавижу тебя, нечисть зеленая!  
А сам так рад был, что вернулся его дракон, что теперь они вдвоем.  
Дракон обвился вокруг него, вздыхал и ловил слезинки кончиком гибкого языка, пытаясь втиснуть в сердце свое все чувства, что дарил ему его черноволосый.  
Закинув принесенный большой тюк в глубину пещеры, завалился там же, только прижал морду к Егору, что не отходил от него ни на шаг, и заснул, вдыхая его запах и едва себя помня.

Мудрая и очень древняя была у дракона мать. Настолько древняя, что и имя свое уже позабыла, не позабыла она только науку колдовскую, страшную, смертную. Мудра была мать-дракониха, увидела сразу все, что с одним из сыновей ее приключилось, прочла во взгляде, что это судьба его, которую уж не изменишь, ведь выбор драконы делают один раз в вечность. Все, что просил ее сын, все исполнила, а еще много от себя добавила, да распрощалась с непутевым сыном, что променял чистую жажду золота на кипящую да сжигающую страсть к другому живому существу.  
Так что когда на следующий день открыли они тяжелую ношу Змея, было в ней книг море колдовских, да травы, и то, что для темных ритуалов необходимо… Не знала дракониха никогда светлой силы, может, и сложилось бы тогда все совсем по-другому… Но это никому не ведомо.  
Только не мог Егор прочитать ни слова в этих книгах, не знал он языка такого. А Змей, раскопав среди вещей и книг ларец, поддел его крышку когтем, осторожно взял, обвив языком, флакон хрустальный с желтой, как солнца свет, жидкостью и раскусил его, роняя из пасти хрустальные осколки. А жидкость стала светом, что окутал дракона в один миг своим сиянием, вскрикнул Егор испуганно, а на месте хвостатого дракона оказался высокий, светловолосый мужчина с золотыми, как солнца свет, глазами. И только руки до локтей, да ноги до коленей были покрыты нежной чешуей, что все так же переливалась на солнце.  
\- Змей… - выдохнул юноша ошарашенно и покачнулся, но поймали его руки теплые, прижали к груди, в которой билось горячее человеческое сердце, что могло вместить в себя все чувства глупого дракона, все его желания и всю его любовь.  
\- Егорушка, - прошептал Змей, стискивая в сильных руках свою добычу, - как же долго я тебя ждал!

И подхватил он юношу на руки, потому что от волнения ноги Егора больше не держали. Вдыхая запах разгоряченной кожи, не мог сдержать страсти, что охватывала его, туманя голову и сжимая сердце. Егор сам потянулся к Дракону, облизнув губы, и тот не мог больше сдерживаться – смял покорные губы напором, пил сорванное дыхание, всем телом впитывал тихие стоны, что вырывались из горла юноши. Лизнуть шею, рывком оголив плечо, отметить тут же белую кожу укусом и зализать свою метку, а потом, освобождая Егора от одежды, покрывать каждый кусочек его желанного тела обжигающими поцелуями. Опустив драгоценную ношу свою на землю, как есть, подсунув лишь одежду сорванную под нежную спину, опускался Дракон все ниже, чувствуя под губами вздрагивающий живот, гладя узкие бедра, вскидывающиеся ему навстречу. Как же было горячо, словно огонь бежал по венам и сжигал тело и душу, и словно в безумном сне Змей ворвался в тесную, жаркую глубину, поймал вскрик поцелуем, слизал слезы с висков. А Егор дрожал, вздрагивал, но не отпускал своего Змея, обхватывал его руками и ногами, прижимался все теснее, даже боль принимал с наслаждением. Но вскоре боль сменилась удовольствием, с каждым движением оно нарастало, пока не заполнило его до отказа, и он закричал, впиваясь пальцами в широкие плечи, и выгнулся, отдавая Змею все, что в душе и в сердце его было… 

Только месяц, только тридцать дней действовало колдовство матери драконьей. Всего было у них три раза по десять стремительно пролетающих мимо дней, да столько же коротких, как отломанный росток, ночей. Днем учил Змей Егора древнему языку, на котором написаны были колдовские книги, в них говорилось, как стать сильным, как власть взять, да как удержать ее, врагов изничтожить. А по ночам учил магией пользоваться, той самой, что разглядела в нежном юноше ведьма Дилайла. Которую взять под контроль и служить себе заставить хотела. А любил Змей Егорушку и днем, когда солнце опаляло их тела, и ночью, когда прохлада заставляла прижиматься плотнее, согревая друг друга. И Егор закрывал глаза, откидывая голову, и отдавал все: и тело, и то, что в душе его было, получая взамен еще больше…  
А однажды утром разбудил Егора трубный, жалостный рев, что вырывался из глотки драконьей. Выбежал он из каменного дома, что построили они со Змеем при помощи магии, выбежал, прикрытый только лишь черными, как их ночи, волосами, а Змей опустил голову до земли, а потом взмахнул крыльями, да как стрела взмыл в синее небо, крича там от боли в драконьем сердце, что не могло вместить в себя все, что было в человеческом.

***  
Дни складываются в недели, недели в месяцы, а из тех и годы растут, десятилетия. А уж если ты бессмертен, то мчатся года мимо, не остаются в памяти важными вехами. Так и Змей – не замечал он времени, что проносилось мимо, а видел перед собой лишь Егора, что менялся, терял все больше человеческую сущность свою, становясь тем, кем люди и видели его – бессмертным ведьмаком. Помогли книги драконьи – и колдовство, и магию, и ворожбу освоил юноша, что возмужал, вырос и стал красивым, статным мужчиной. Прозвали его в земле этой, да в других, далеких странах Кащеем, за то, что хотел он много и сразу, не ждал, а брал торгом либо силой. И видели его в лицо немногие, да молва людская разнесла, что живет в старых горах, в высоком черном замке злой, костлявый, как смерть сама, старик. И не умирает. А Егор только смеялся, да посылал в другие страны отряды закованной в броню нежити, потому что постепенно росла в нем ненависть ко всему роду людскому, неверному, на любой слух падкому.  
И было у него все – и власть, и богатство, и враги. И Змей стал ему другом, потому что за все время долгое забыл Егор их ночи и дни, наполненные близостью до краев. Помнил об этом лишь Змей, да только не был он больше человеком, не мог до конца понять тоски своей. И принял он судьбу – стал верным стражем, стал другом, согласился бы и слугой стать, но не требовал этого от него Кащей, - и так полно слуг этих.  
А уж сколько богатырей до силачей головы свои сложили у драконьей горы – не счесть. Не исчезла Дилайла, только спряталась в странах дальних, да оттуда рассылала она знание о смерти Кащеевой. И хотел поначалу Кащей до нее добраться, да забыл он тоску свою по человечности, стала ему скучно думать о мелкой ведьме, когда перед ним города и страны на колени падали.  
Многие хотели убить его, избавить страну да народ от чудовища лютого, в которого превратился с годами юноша нежный по имени Егор. Да только не зря ларец тот Змей охранял – никогда и никому не уступил бы он в битве за жизнь единственного дорогого для него существа. А уж то, что Кащей людям жить мешает – не его это дело!  
Часто приходил Егор к пещере, садился у входа, да гладил тяжелую голову, что осторожно укладывал ему на колени дракон.  
\- Отдашь мне смерть мою? – спрашивал нежно да ласково колдун.  
Однако Змей не сдавался, качал отрицательно головой да затевал мурчать, что огромный чешуйчатый кот.  
\- Да и ладно, - начал со временем смеяться Егорушка, а потом и вовсе говорил: - Храни, храни верно, Змей мой!  
Потому что ушла тоска из его охладевшего сердца, стал он таким, каким его все вокруг и видели, глазами, ненавистью застланными.

Многие приходили к Кащею на поклон, хотели узнать секрет силы его, хотели урвать кусок от богатства и власти. Многие так и сгинули в бездонных подвалах черного замка, но были и такие, что нашли подход, смогли подобрать хитрые слова и, смеясь, оставил их Кащей в живых, приветил, да в замке для развлечения своего поселил.  
И был среди них один восточный мудрец не мудрец, но хитрый малый – себе на уме. Вызвал он Кащею дэва, а потом и джинна ему призвал для развлечения, а главное – прибыла вскорости дочь его – черноглазая красавица, вся в шелка закутанная да золотом украшенная. Красива она была, красива и так же хитра, как отец. Закружила она голову Кащею, потому что первая из женщин за многие годы показала свой к нему интерес. А Егор посмеивался, но и отказываться не стал – принял красавицу в своей опочивальне, снял с нее длинные шарфы, сорвал золотые украшения и взял тело ее нежное, да только душу упустил, ведь неуловима была душа ее, словно змея в реке.  
И пока занимала она Кащея, оплетая его чарами своими, сумел отец ее отравить редким ядом овец, что предназначены были для Змея. А когда упал дракон у входа в пещеру, и закатились его золотые глаза, вошел он внутрь с помощниками, и стали они искать ларец со смертью Кащеевой. Но не мог Змей позволить себе умереть и погубить Егорушку, собрал он все силы свои колдовские, да заревел трубно, посылая Егору весть о предательстве и опасности. Словно вихрь примчался Кащей к пещере, ворвался внутрь и, настигнув восточного предателя, убил его голыми руками, а на прислужников его нежить напала, одним мановением руки из тьмы вызванная. А потом выбежал он к дракону, собрал все силы свои колдовские, да знания магические все припомнил, и ворожил он несколько часов, и призывал силы великие, и обещал тьме многое сделать во имя ее, но сумел все-таки отвоевать у смерти жизнь Змея, оставил ее себе, привязал еще крепче.  
Вечерело, когда дракон открыл золотые глаза и взглянул в усталое лицо Егора, что привалился без сил к скале. И не было у Змея больше сил драконьих, чтобы выразить все чувства свои, потому что это уж точно не была простая благодарность.  
Змеей гибко скользнул в логово, да открыл место тайное, одному ему ведомое. А там, среди самых важных подарков драконихи-матери, выбрал он флакон - на этот раз синего цвета. Вышел снова на горку и на глазах Егора раскусил его, окутавшись синим облаком.  
\- Змей мой, - прошептал колдун, глядя на парня с золотыми волосами да желтыми, как солнца свет, глазами.  
И был дракон в этот раз не таким большим да мужественным, как в первый. С каждым разом слабело волшебство. Но у него хватило сил подставить плечо уставшему колдуну и пойти вместе с ним в замок, возносящий свои шпили в чернильное небо.  
А там Змей сам выбил ногой дверь в покои Кащея, где тряслась от злости и ярости дочь предателя.  
\- Нечисть подколодная! – закричала она и бросилась к колдуну, брызжа слюной и выставив свои ногти.  
Да только перехватил ее Змей, скрутил и, понюхав руки девушки, разобрал на ногтях яд, каким и сам был отравлен.  
\- Глупая, - усмехаясь, промолвил Кащей, подходя ближе. – Неужели ты думала, что таким ядом сможешь отравить меня, Кащея Бессмертного? Сколь ни царапай спину мою в страсти – мне от этого ни жарко, ни холодно.  
\- Она травила тебя? – зажглись ненавистью глаза Змея, не думал он долго, скрутил восточную красавицу, да и скинул ее из окна на камни.  
Потом обернулся он к Егору и увидел, что взгляд его от дракона не отрывается.  
\- Егорушка, - вырвалось хрипло, и Змей шагнул вперед, протягивая руки к чуду своему черноволосому, к мечте своей неизбывной.

И снова лишь тридцать дней и ночей было перед ними, но не тратили они их ни на книги, ни на искусства колдовские, а лишь друг другу посвящали. Глядеть в глаза любимые, не наглядеться, ловить в них отзвуки мыслей, что плывут неторопливо, либо обжигаться об взгляд, страсти полный. Ведь месяц вместе – это так мало на фоне десятилетий на расстоянии. Ведь как ни посмотри, а душа драконья совсем не то, что душа человеческая, необъятная, чувствами полная.  
И хоть и сладко было Егору следовать желаниям Змея, но так же и нравилось ему сжимать тело белое в руках, да подчинять его своей воле, наслаждаться его покорностью и нежностью.  
Не торопясь, не гоня время неверное, изучали они друг друга, дорожками легких поцелуев рисовали узоры страсти и любви на телах. И горели те узоры, отражаясь в сердце, и хотелось им быть вместе всегда, не расставаясь ни на час. Дарить любимому все свое тепло, всю страсть и любовь, выпивать его поцелуями, подчинять сильное тело и тут же отдаваться, не ставя никаких преград. И смотреть в глаза напротив, боясь пошевелиться, боясь расплескать чувства, что наполняют душу до краев, до самого конца…  
Как ни хотелось им остановить бег солнца в небесах, заставить ночь замереть и длиться вечно, но промелькнули дни, наполненные друг другом, словно полет стрижа перед грозой. Затянуло небо тучами в тот день, когда обратился Змей снова в облик свой животный. И не оборачиваясь вновь улетел он на гору свою, снова разделились их души, на местах разрыва толстой коркой зарастая. И было тоскливо Змею – дракону, которому отдушину от тоски могло дать небо безбрежное, и было душно Егору – Кащею, которому облегчить боль не могло ничто…

***  
Многое отдал Кащей тьме, чтобы оплатить жизнь его дракона, многими жизнями расплатился, не жалея ни о ком, и стала ненависть к нему сильнее, чем прежде. И собирались войска против него, но не могли они победить нежить, что защищала черный замок.  
Однако, когда закончен был его магический контракт, все потеряло для него смысл – не видел он больше удовольствия в том, чтоб завоевывать земли, народы, чтобы пополнять свою сокровищницу. Отвел он нежить от людских городов, бросил он планы черные, отдал он жизнь на откуп бегущим мимо годам, ибо страшнее злобы да ненависти убивает скука да понимание бессмысленности своей жизни.  
Только Змей еще мог принести радость в его сердце, да только все реже выходил Кащей из замка, все глубже погружался он в свое неизмеримое одиночество, ведь не было рядом человеческой души, чтобы согреть и поддержать уставшее вековое существо…  
Потребовал Кащей от дракона повесить сундук со смертью своей в пещере на цепях крепких, и столько было холода и силы в его словах, что не посмел Змей ослушаться и повесил сундук на виду. Но хранить он его стал пуще прежнего, не отводя ревнивого взгляда от округи, да от возможных врагов.  
Но их было все меньше, память людская короткая, забыли они о нежити в лесу, пока она их не трогала, да и страшно было лезть в те места, потому что опустилось над замком небо, взбугрилось темными тучами, закрутилось воронкой, в которую утягивался свет. Накрыло лес сумраком, ели покрылись белыми мхами, трава выцвела, ветра повалили деревья, закрыв проходы буреломами. И через годы тишины начали люди забывать о Кащее, все реже приходили воины за смертью его, все сильнее зарастали тропы. Принимал дракон все с тоской, но не знало сердце его, как помочь Егору, потому что все труднее было ему вспоминать о времени том, когда он был человеком.  
Но однажды, когда Кащей не выходил из замка своего уже около двух месяцев, понял Змей, что он теряет единственное свое любимое существо. Тогда вошел он в пещеру, подошел к сундуку на цепях, в котором теперь лежала смерть Кащеева, и вытащил из него яйцо. Потом в самом углу пещеры открыл тайное место в стене. Тихо звякнули запоры, и увидел дракон перед собой ларец, в котором лежал последний, черный флакон. Опустив на подушку шелковую яйцо, взял он флакон осторожно языком, вышел на воздух да и раздавил острыми зубами. Окутало его на этот раз облако черное, последнее, и вышел из него юноша: все такие же золотые глаза да волосы, все такие же руки и ноги, чешуей покрытые, но сил в теле этом было мало, словно лет Змею было меньше двадцати.  
Пошел он в замок, не встретив по пути никого – ни слуг, ни воинов темных, ни советников, ни врагов. Страшно стало Змею, ни звука не раздавалось под высокими сводами, кроме легких его шагов. Он кружил по бесконечным переходам, заглядывал в величественные залы, выглядывал из бесчисленных окон, но не мог найти своего Егора. И лишь уже почти отчаявшись, увидел он любимого в глубоком подвале – тот сидел над сундуком с золотом и с отвращением на него смотрел.  
\- Егорушка, - вырвалось у него со страхом, потому что не было в глазах Кащея ничего человеческого. Да и сам он стал высохшим да страшным. Но не было в душе Змея ни капли разочарования, смотрел он на Егора и видел лишь своего любимого, которого надо спасти, пока еще не поздно.  
Опустился он на колени перед Кащеем, взял его холодные руки в свои и покрыл их поцелуями. Звал, просил вернуться к нему, просил не оставлять одного в этом мире, потому что без него, без Егора, и самому Змею жизнь не мила, и небо бескрайнее без надобности. И если окаменеет Кащей, если потеряет искру живую и станет камня холоднее, то и дракону не жить на свете, сумеет он остановить пустую жизнь без Егорушки.  
И сумел он пробиться сквозь холод и оцепенение, охватившие Кащея. Дрогнули его руки, вздохнул он глубоко и, моргнув, посмотрел на Змея, что так и стоял перед ним на коленях.  
\- Змей мой, - прошептал едва слышно и обнял человека с золотыми глазами.

И снова закружили короткие дни, околдовали темные ночи. Егор ожил, набрался сил, вернул свою стать. Любовался он изящным юношей, которым стал Змей, запускал руки в его волосы, пропуская пряди шелковые между пальцев, любовался глазами с узкими зрачками, что смотрели на него с любовью, за долгие века не исчезнувшей. И хотелось ему никогда не отпускать из рук своих Змея, хотелось всегда ощущать его запах, слышать голос и смех, вздохи и стоны, когда подминал он его под себя, когда целовал и называл своим…  
Змей открывался, впускал в себя, отдавал ему свое гибкое тело, прижимался сильнее, двигался вместе с Егором, стараясь сделать его счастливым, поделиться своим внутренним жаром и силой своей, чтоб хватило ее на долгие века, чтобы не оставил он больше его одного в этом холодном мире.  
А потом Змей садился сверху на раскинувшегося под ним Егора с разметавшимися по постели черными ручьями-волосами и сам насаживался, сам двигался, вырывая у него стоны. Тот жестко хватал его бедра, оставляя на коже темные следы, и двигался резче, сильнее, пока их не наполняло чувство, единое на двоих, безумное и необходимое как воздух.  
И наконец смог Егор найти равновесие в мире, сумел примириться со своим бессмертием. Все испытал он в долгой жизни: и вершины видел, и в бездну отчаяния падал, да только сейчас сумел смириться и жить спокойно, даря радость и принимая ее. И даже когда стал Змей снова драконом, не потерял Кащей силы внутренней, каждый день он находил в себе волю и желание открывать глаза, заслышав трубный вой Змея, что облетал его высокую башню. А потом кричать с негодованием ему что-то в окно, на самом деле улыбаясь от радости, что вот оно, его любимое существо, его напарник по вечности, стержень его мира.

***  
Долго лежал Змей на горе, вглядываясь в вековой лес, слушая его шепот и завывания ветра в вершинах елей. И не зря лежал, вскорости и Кащей пришел на горку, потому что чувствовал и он – что-то приближается, что-то серьезное, что угрожает и жизням их.  
И верно – едва коснулось солнце краем своим шпилей замка, как взвыл ветер, налетели тучи глухие, закрывая половину неба и открывая проход в другое место. А уж из него хлынуло воинов множество, а впереди них старуха древняя, злобная.  
Не умерла ведьма Дилайла за долгие годы, что пролетели над миром, не сгинула, не исчезла. Продала она душу свою тьме навечно только лишь для того, чтобы собрать силы и знания, чтобы увидеть однажды снова синие глаза, чтобы уничтожить того единственного, кто посмел ей отказать, кто вошел в ее черное сердце, кто стал ее темной страстью на долгие годы.  
И вот теперь, потеряв и разум, и облик человеческий, черная старуха, что была когда-то Дилайлой, привела множество воинов, магией поддерживаемых, к замку Кащея, к пещере Змея. И ни словечка не сказав, послала она движением руки воинов в бой, потому что не могла уж говорить от ярости и ненависти своей, в которые превратилась сжигающая ее любовь…  
Долго длилась их битва, уже и свет солнечный померк, и луна, взлетев из-за деревьев, осветила своим призрачным светом гору, изрытую попавшими в нее заклятиями, и выкорчеванные с корнем деревья, что попали под действие магических ударов. Много было у воинов оберегов и амулетов, много было у Кащея и Змея своих колдовских сил. Да только не зря Дилайла веками измышляла способ добраться до Кащея – на родине своей, после долгих трудов, удалось ей найти верный способ – выбрав удобный момент, когда дракон, окруженный толпой врагов-воинов, открыл слабое место на шее своей, послала она копье, заговоренное найденным ею предателем драконом. Послала всеми силами своими магическими, так, что упала потом на колени от слабости, но увидела, как протыкает светящийся наконечник драконью шкуру, разбивая чешую, как пронзает он насквозь тело Змея, как кровь горячая, черная течет по длинной шее, как, взревев от боли и отчаяния, роняет голову дракон на землю, напоенную кровью воинов. Со злорадной радостью в глазах увидела старуха-ведьма, как бросился к нему Кащей, оставив битву, как обнял он морду костистую, как закричал он в небо черное. Но воины наступали на него, заставив снова обороняться, и не увидел он, как несколько проскользнули в пещеру. Да ненадолго – с победными криками выскочили люди из темного провала-входа с поднятым над головами сундуком. Егор замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от него, скрывающего в себе смерть Кащееву. А воин, что держал сундук, откинул крышку, схватил яйцо, что Змей берег многие годы, и ударил им о землю. Тонко блеснула в лунном свете игла, завороженно смотрел на нее Егор, не в силах пошевелиться. Одно он знал – если Змей его умер, то и ему на этой земле делать уж нечего. Захохотал он, когда поднял воин иглу и разломил ее на две части. Взревел Змей в последнем, предсмертном рыке, да ударил Кащея хвостом по ногам. Громыхнуло что-то, сверкнуло, и пропал Кащей, только лишь черная мантия его плавно упала на землю там, где вместо него осталась выжженная земля. А дракон после этого закрыл глаза и уронил голову вниз, так, что земля гулом пошла, да и издох, выпустив свой дух на свободу.  
Ведьма, не в силах пережить радость свою сильную, вскрикнула, вытянулась в струнку, да и отлетела душа ее, отлетела, чтобы тут же быть пойманной тьмой. И унесла ее тьма под землю, в царство тоски, боли и ненависти на вечность. Такова была плата ее за помощь в битве против Кащея. Воины же, дождавшись утра, кинулись в пещеру, добрались до сокровищ Змея, пылью покрытых, и поделили между собой, едва в силах унести сокровища его. В замок же никто из них сунуться не посмел – с грохотом пошла, зазмеилась по стенам трещина, что разрасталась все больше, наконец башни зашатались и рухнули, а следом и весь замок рассыпался, закрыв клубами пыли полнеба. Так и закончился поход великий против Кащея и верного слуги его Змея Горыныча. Долго еще его вспоминали да хвалились, как нечисть победили. А про Дилайлу не вспомнил уж никто и никогда.

***  
Много лет назад.

\- Уверен ты в своем сокровище? Неужели ты так просто можешь довериться ему, не зная и не проверив его самого?  
Дракон глядел на мать свою золотыми глазами, и тени сомнения не было в них.  
\- Дело не в нем, дело не в доверии. Дело во мне, потому что знаю – он и есть тот, без которого мне и мир не нужен.  
\- Ты самый глупый дракон, которого я знала в долгой своей жизни. Но если ты этого хочешь – я сделаю.  
\- Хочу, мать. Прости меня.  
Дракониха похлопала сына крылом по спине и вышла из просторной пещеры – сын много просил, пора было все приготовить.

***  
Скрылись за горизонтом воины, нагруженные богатой добычей – золотом драконьим, стихли их крики да смех. Прогорел костер с телами павших, развеял черный дым его ветер холодный, отпустили пепел плыть по воде горной реки в дали далекие. Только лишь тело дракона все так же лежало на площадке перед разоренной пещерой. И тишина опустилась на это место, да только ненадолго – послышалась поступь тяжелая, и вышел из-за скал к телу холодному Кащей, живой и невредимый. Прошел он к Змею своему, опустился на колени в черную засыхающую кровь и обнял мертвую голову, прощаясь с единственным любимым им существом. В момент, когда, зазвенев в тишине, переломилась игла, с изумлением понял Кащей, что не повлияла она на него нисколько. Да ударил его хвостом умирающий Змей, взглянул в глаза, посмотрел так, что понял Егор все, легким заклинанием выжег он кусок земли, да исчез с места битвы, схоронившись неподалеку. Так и увидел смерть дракона…  
Долго сидел он так, обнимая голову, уже и ночь прошла, и солнце вызолотило верхушки елей да скал, и только когда лучи его коснулись Кащея, поднял он голову, посмотрел на Змея синими, яркими от слез глазами и прошептал одно слово: «Прощай», которое произнести все это время не мог.  
Поднявшись с колен, прошел в пещеру и встал там, пытаясь понять, где же место, в котором настоящее яйцо его лежит. Хотел он найти его и закончить эту теперь уже бессмысленную жизнь. Закончить ее рядом со Змеем. Потянуло его в дальний угол, где только камни были раскиданы, но кусок скалы, тронутый кончиками его пальцев, с тихим звоном отъехал в сторону, и увидел Егор в углублении ларец открытый, и лежало в нем яйцо его. А рядом – еще одно. Большое, драконье яйцо зеленого цвета. И так захотелось Егору дотронуться до него, что потянулся он и коснулся гладкого бока ладонью. Вскрикнув, убрал руку, потому что было яйцо это теплым и живым, качнулось оно под рукой Кащеевой, да и треснуло по боку. Замерев и забыв про смерть свою, глядел Егор, как ширится трещина, как отскакивают кусочки скорлупы, как шевелится внутри что-то. Кто-то. Кто?  
Недолго он ждал – от очередного удара изнутри рассыпалась скорлупа, и увидел Егор… не дракона – младенца человеческого. Светлокожий, только по ручкам до локтей, да по ножкам до колен чешуя зеленая, тонкие золотые волосы на маленькой голове. А глаза… Широко распахнул ребенок золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, поймал взгляд Кащея и не отрывал глаз от него больше. И пока стоял Егор, не в силах пошевелиться, младенец заулыбался и протянул к нему руки. Тогда и Егор протянул свои, обхватил маленькие ладошки и просветлел лицом. А ребенок уж и не только лежал, уже и сесть пытался, держась за Егора, как за опору, и стал он больше, чем был. Кащей поднял его на руки и вынес из пещеры, да к этому времени ребенок и на ножки встать попробовал. И пока собирал Егор их в дорогу дальнюю, забирал ларец со смертью своей, да искал, во что бы дитя одеть, ребенок рос, все больше разума в глазах своих показывая.  
Закутав мальчишку золотоволосого в плащ, Егор присел перед ним, взял руки его в свои и прошептал, глядя в золотые глаза:  
\- Змей мой.  
\- Е… Его… рушка, - прошептал в ответ дракон, что снова родился в теле человека, не забывая ничего, благодаря своей матери, что была великой драконьей колдуньей.  
И чем дальше уходили они из этих мест, тем выше и сильнее становился дракон, так что вскоре они сравнялись в росте и пошли рядом, чтобы никогда друг с другом не расставаться.  
И смотрел Егор в золотые глаза и видел в них свое солнце.  
И Змей ни о чем не жалел, даже о небе. Теперь оно было в глазах Егора.


End file.
